


My Immortal: Musical Edition

by zedille



Series: my immortal [1]
Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson, Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parody, References to My Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: Ch 1: Anatoly (Dmi’tri Dostoevsky Rostislav) Sergievsky, fromChessCh 2: Claude (Jehan Baguette Anarkia Fatalité) Frollo, from the Cocciante/PlamondonNotre-Dame de Paris(direct link)
Series: my immortal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I did one of these for X-men recently, it reminded me that I had these two already written.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr March 2016.](https://zedille.tumblr.com/post/140311201039/hi-my-name-is-anatoly-dmitri-dostoevsky-rostislav)
> 
> (Someday I will actually come back to my Chessfic ... today is not that day.)

Hi my name is Anatoly Dmi’tri Dostoevsky Rostislav Sergievsky and I have curly dark hair and icy gray eyes like the snow in Moscow and a lot of people tell me I look like Josh Groban ( _AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!_ ). [[I’m not related to Tommy Körberg but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie.]] I’m a chess player and a Communist (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly red. I love Cold War Topic and I buy all my clothes from them. For example today I was wearing a Che Guevara T-shirt with matching hammers and sickles around it, a pair of black leather pants, reflective dark glasses, and a fur hat. I was walking outside the spa, eating yogurt and carrying a walkie-talkie and a Merano restaurant guide. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of capitalists stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.


	2. Claude Frollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr October 2018.](https://zedille.tumblr.com/post/178829530014/hi-my-name-is-dom-claude-jehan-baguette-anarkia)

Hi my name is Dom Claude Jehan Baguette Anarkia Fatalité Frollo and I have short hair and thick dark eyebrows and a lot of people tell me I look like Daniel Lavoie (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Bruno Pelletier but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie.]] I’m a priest (and I love this girl), but I’m also a judge. I live in Paris where I’m the archdeacon of the Notre-Dame cathedral (I’m French). I’m repressed (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Chaud Sujet in Florence and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black cassock with a matching hood and arm flaps, leather pants, sackcloth, and my black shirt [ripped](http://zedille.tumblr.com/post/17940864023/the-infamous-cassock-ripping-at-248-here-as) [open](http://zedille.tumblr.com/post/178768854334/etre-pr%C3%AAtre-et-aimer-une-femme-d%C3%A9chirer-sa-chemise). I was wearing blue [eyeshadow](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSzHItvL-MuY&t=NzBhNmRmZjNkNDk5YmQ1Yzk0YzhiMzdkMDhhOGNlYmExMDQ4MjIyNixhR1hVY1I3ZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae7dQS3M8EXCkVNGlQ9hHzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fzedille.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178829530014%2Fhi-my-name-is-dom-claude-jehan-baguette-anarkia&m=0) and eyeliner, and I had my [eyebrows](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FrBfLTGbocBg%3Ft%3D67&t=ZjM4OTI3ODQxM2ZkZjQ2NTUzNzc0ZDU3MmY5NmQyZmYxNTFhMGUwNSxhR1hVY1I3ZA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae7dQS3M8EXCkVNGlQ9hHzw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fzedille.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178829530014%2Fhi-my-name-is-dom-claude-jehan-baguette-anarkia&m=0) drawn on. I was walking outside the cathedral. It was nighttime so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of sans-papiers stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.


End file.
